The Tales of Destiny
by Shofiis
Summary: "Quando duas pessoas nascem para ficar juntas, o destino se encarregará de juntá-las tantas vezes quanto forem necessárias. Cabe a elas aproveitar ao menos uma chance." Uma coleção de ficlets onde Lily e James se conhecem. Em diversos lugares; em todas as idades; de várias maneiras; em muitas realidades e universos.


Quando a campainha tocou naquela tarde de sábado, uma animada menininha saiu correndo em direção à porta, ignorando todos os avisos anteriores de sua mãe, os cabelos ruivos balançando com o movimento. Não ouvindo o "Lily, não se atreva a abrir essa porta sozinha!", ela girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta com tanta rapidez que quase a bateu em si mesma.

Parados do outro lado do batente, estavam três estranhos: uma sorridente mulher de cabelos ruivos segurava uma travessa nos braços, ao lado de um homem muito alto de cabelos pretos e bagunçados e em seguida um menininho que parecia ter o mesmo tamanho de Lily, os cabelos revoltos como o pai.

— Olá, pequenina. Seus pais estão em casa? – O homem perguntou, e ela deu um passo para trás preparando-se para o grito de "mamãe", mas foi interrompida pela chegada da mãe que colocou a mão em seu ombro.

— Nós teremos uma séria conversa sobre isso, mocinha – a mãe a informou antes de voltar-se para o trio parado na porta. – Como posso ajudá-los?

— Oh, nós somos os vizinhos da casa da esquina e viemos nos apresentar – a mulher falou, e em seguida estendeu a travessa que segurava na direção da mãe de Lily – e trazer uma guloseima para ajudar a passar pela mudança. Nós somos os Potter.

— Claro, claro, nós acabamos de mandar o caminhão embora, as coisas ainda estão de pernas para o ar! Muito prazer, Violet Evans. – A mãe de Lily falou, estendendo uma mão para cumprimentar o casal à sua frente e então pegar a travessa. – Meu marido, John, foi ao mercado e já deve estar voltando, e esta é Lily, minha caçula – ela completou, puxando Lily levemente para sua frente com a mão livre. – Por que você não os cumprimenta como nós lhe ensinamos, meu bem?

Os três pares de olhos castanhos dos Potter viraram-se para a menininha, que ajustou a postura antes de falar.

— Olá. Meu nome é Lily, e eu tenho cinco anos. É um prazer conhecer vocês.

— Olá, Lily. – A senhora Potter respondeu, inclinando-se levemente na direção da garota, um sorriso caloroso no rosto. – O prazer é nosso em conhecê-la, adorável pequena dama. Eu sou Euphemia, este é meu marido Fleamont e nosso filho James. – Ela então virou-se na direção do filho. – Jimmy, diga olá aos novos vizinhos.

— Oi. – Ele respondeu, e então deu um passo à frente, estendendo a pequena mão na direção de Lily. – Eu sou James, mas você pode me chamar de Jay.

Lily sorriu e estendeu a mão aceitando o cumprimento. Eles balançaram as mãos por um momento, sob o olhar atento dos adultos.

— Eu gosto de Jay, é um bom apelido. – Ela respondeu, soltando a mão da dele e então franziu a testa. – Eu não tenho um apelido.

— Nós podemos achar um apelido para você, se quiser. Meu amigo Sirius é muito bom com apelidos. Ele me chama de Pontas, porque meu cabelo é espetado para absolutamente todos os lados! – James tagarelou animado, e Lily apenas o estudou por um longo momento.

— Eu gostaria disso – a ruiva respondeu por fim, sorrindo na direção do garotinho.

— A casa dele é logo ali. – James falou, esticando-se atrás do pai para apontar a suposta casa de Sirius. E então voltou seu olhar para a mãe. – Podemos ir até lá, mamãe?

— Você deve pedir a permissão da senhora Evans para que Lily vá com você, querido – Euphemia explicou, bagunçando os cabelos do filho, que sequer se deu ao trabalho de interrompê-la. James imediatamente virou-se para Violet, o semblante sério como se suas próximas palavras fossem de extrema importância.

— Lily pode ir conhecer o Sirius, senhora Evans? A casa dos Black é ao lado da minha – ele voltou a apontar para a casa de Sirius. – Nós podemos ficar no jardim onde você possa nos ver. São apenas algumas casas para o lado.

Violet Evans ponderou por alguns segundos, analisando os Potter e o sorriso confiante que Euphemia sustentava.

— Não se afastem muito da casa, sim? E lembre-se que você ainda não conhece o bairro, Lily.

— Tomarei cuidado, mamãe– Lily respondeu, acenando com a cabeça em concordância.

— Estaremos aqui no jardim, senhora Evans – James repetiu, com uma seriedade muito superior aos seus poucos anos de vida, e um sorriso gentil se estendeu sobre os lábios de Violet.

James então estendeu a mão para Lily que a aceitou e assim os dois desceram de mãos dadas os degraus que levavam ao jardim e dirigiram-se à casa dos Black, três casas para a direita.

O primeiro a se pronunciar foi Fleamont, os três adultos ainda observando as crianças:

— Me parece que ainda vamos passar muito tempo juntos, não é mesmo?

As duas mulheres riram, Violet balançando a cabeça numa cópia exata da filha. Ela então deu um passo para trás e indicou o interior da casa com a cabeça.

— Posso lhes servir um chá?

* * *

**N.A.:** Olá, olá! :)

Cá estou eu começando um projeto novo, espero que vocês gostem!

As histórias (capítulos) são independentes entre si, porém todos Jily. Sintam-se a vontade para lê-los em quaisquer ordens.

Até o próximo!


End file.
